


ily2 (but you wouldn't want my crazy life)

by LenkaVittoriaElisse16



Series: SteveTony games 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Busy Steve, Epistolary, M/M, Pining Steve Rogers, Slice of Life, Steve Needs a Hug, Stressed Steve Rogers, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, maybe a little too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16
Summary: Steve feels overwhelmed: part-time jobs, his mother’s cancer treatment and slipping grades. He can’t find time to hang out with his friends which causes him to be self-isolated.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony games 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852267
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59
Collections: Team Angst





	1. Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony games, Angst Fill
> 
> Square: O4  
> PROMPT FILL: Team as family  
> Bonus: Epistolary
> 
> Special Thanks to athletiger who helped me figure out some of the coding  
> also to Luna who cheer/beta read this. 
> 
> also, turn on the Creator's style, or else the skin won't work and this wouldn't mean anything.

!Earth’s Mightiest Assembly!  
  
**Today** 05:00 PM  
Nat  
Hey, wanna grab some nachos over at the new Mexican resto downtown?  
Clint  
heard that they serve good drinks too, are you willing to pay?  
I'm short in money now.   
Bruce  
Just finished submitting my term paper, I'm free tonight. 😌   
Nat  
Clint, I'm not your wallet, and yes Bruce, even more reason to get loose and unwind.   
Is Thor in town?   
Bruce  
Yeah, he is.  
Unfortunately, he brought his brother along.  
It's a real pain.  
Nat  
Loki's fine, as long as he behaves.   
Clint  
I miss Tony 🥺  
My human wallet.  
Tony  
Sorry pal 😀  
Le Parents decided to extend the Hawaii business venture.   
[](https://www.royalhawaiianmovers.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/hawaii-surfing-mecca-blog.jpg)  
  
Tony  
Hellooooo from the other side!  
Nat  
Hey!   
Clint  
😭  
Nat  
Nice pic Tony.  
Tony  
Thanks, I’ll tell that to Jarvis. 😉  
Bruce  
Hi Tony, tell Jarvis taht’s awesome. Also, Thor is hoping that you two get to hang out before he returns back to Norway.  
Tony  
When is Thor going back?  
Bruce  
He'll be staying for another two weeks.  
Tony  
Nice  
What you two love birds up to?   
Bruce  
Nothing really. 😅  
Plane tickets are expensive to go anywhere.  
Tony  
I don't believe you.  
Wait, I haven't heard anything from Steve yet?  
Steve old man, where are you?  
Nat  
We haven't seen Steve the whole week  
he wouldn't return any of my DMs  
Tony  
hmmm odd, I'll try to call him   
**Today** 05:18 PM  
Tony  
Nope, he ain't picking up.   
Nat  
Maybe he is still at work? Where does he work again?  
Clint  
Uhm...  
Starbucks?  
Bruce  
No, he works at that classy coffee shop near Central Park.  
Y'know, where Tony first met Steve and called him "Mr. Hot Barrista". 🤭  
Clint  
😂😂😂  
I miss those days!  
ahhh those blissful days. Now, you can't even separate them  
Nat  
I'm surprised they haven't banged yet.😒  
Tony  
Nat!  
Wtf… I respect Steve to not look at him disrespectfully  
Nat  
Says the guy who keeps staring at his ass. 😂  
Tony  
😡😤  
Nat  
😛✌️  
**Today** 05:27 PM  
Bruce  
guys  
Thor and Loki are coming with me later. Thor says that he'll make sure Loki is well behaved. He's looking forward to the beer.   
**Today** 05:30 PM  
Nat  
Great! See you all at 6pm? I’m on my way rn.  
Clint  
Isn't that too early?  
Nat  
Nah  
we don't want to wait in a line.   
Steve, you are free to join us once you are off shift.  
We miss you.   
Bruce  
Thor would like to hang out with you too Steve.  
Clint  
Yeah Steve  
come join us  
just because Tony's out of town, doesn't mean you can skip on us.  
**Today** 05:50 PM  
Nat  
I'm waiting outside the resto.  
Line is starting to grow.  
Saved a spot for us  
Bruce  
Thor, Loki and I are nearby. see you soon.  
**Today** 07:00 PM  
Clint  
Guys? Where are you?  
Nat  
Mom is typing...


	2. Sunday

Tony <3  
  
**Yesterday** 06:00 PM  
Hi love, how's everything?  
Tried to call you earlier, you weren't answering.  
I miss you.  
I miss burying my face between your pecs.😉  
**Yesterday** 08:00 PM  
**Character A:** Oh hi Tony, I saw the convo.  
  
**Character A:** I'm a bit busy now, I am over at the Maximoffs, babysitting the twins again.   
  
**Character A:** I just texted Nat  
  
**Character A:** told her that I can't make it tonight.  
  
**Yesterday** 10:00 PM  
Oh Shit! Steve  
I'm sorry I missed your message, my dad just asked me to fix some stuff on his car.   
**Character A:** Oh, no, it's no problem Tony.   
  
**Character A:** I was busy an hour ago, the kids wanted me to play with them when it is supposed to be their bedtime. I don't think their parents were happy when they arrived home from their date.  
  
**Character A:** I hope you were able to fix your dad's car.  
  
I swear my dad hates me.😩  
Remember when he told me to install new features on his golf car?  
**Character A:** Yeah, what happened?  
  
Turns out the car got bonkers and I had to fix it. He insists that my programming is wrong, I think he must have pressed the wrong button that's why the new features are acting up and won't start the car.  
Anyway, how are you?  
**Character A:** I'm ok Tony. When will you be coming back?  
  
Next week?  
Idk, parents are crazy.  
But I won't be lying if I said I miss NYC. Hawaii is pretty but I miss my man cave.  
**Character A:** 😂  
  
Dad wants to introduce me to his business associates.  
Mom wants me to come shopping with her.  
**Character A:** Say Hi to your mom and dad from me.  
  
Mom says Hi back. Dad says hi too.  
Say Hi to your mom too. From me  
Tell her that her lovely Antonio misses her chocolate chip muffins.💕💕💕   
She should have her own bakery.🧁🧁🧁  
**Character A:** Thanks Tony.  
  
**Character A:** Well…  
  
**Character A:** Aside from the confusing stack of insurance papers, hospital bills and house bills.  
  
**Character A:** Ma is not doing well.  
  
**Character A:** Eversince we started chemotherapy a month ago, her body is not reacting well.   
  
**Character A:** She keeps on vomiting.  
  
**Character A:** I'm worried when she's not eating well.   
  
**Character A:** Hair is falling off too.  
  
**Character A:** I've been researching cancer diets on the internet.   
  
**Character A:** I've found some useful recipes tho.  
  
**Character A:** God, adulting is hard 😭😭😭  
  
**Yesterday** 11:00 PM  
**Character A:** Tony?   
  
**Character A:** It's already late for me, I will be sleeping now.  
  
**Character A:** Good night.😴  
  
**Today** 02:30 AM  
Good Night Steve.  
I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to answer you. Dad suddenly pried my phone away from my hands.   
He says I have to get ready for an "important dinner"   
Sorry to hear about aunt Sarah, My mom knows a great nutritionist in NYC who specializes on cancer nutrition.  
**Today** 09:00 AM  
Steve check your e-mail  
**Today** 09:30 AM  
Have you seen it already?  
The nutrionist's message?  
**Today** 12:10 PM  
**Character A:** Tony?  
  
**Character A:** I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry to finish my research essay. My professor has been so critical of my research essays lately. He says that I couldn't even formulate a proper thesis statement.   
  
**Character A:** god  
  
**Character A:** sometimes, it is just so hard to articulate what you want to say on paper.   
  
**Character A:** I feel like I might fail his class.   
  
**Character A:** And I don't like that to happen.  
  
**Character A:** It's just that everything is so overwhelming nowadays.  
  
**Character A:** Btw...   
  
**Character A:** you should be sleeping now.  
  
**Character A:** Good night Tony, I appreciate all your help.  
  
**Character A:** I owe you lots  
  
**Character A:** Will make Ma some dinner  
  
**Today** 06:14 PM  
**Character A:** Hey Tony, the recipes are good. Many thanks to your mom, from my ma.   
  
**Today** 07:23 PM  
Hey Steve maybe we can video chat?  
**Today** 10:03 PM  
**Character A:** I can’t sleep Tony  
  
Relax, everything will be fine soon.   
Want me to sing you another song? 😂  
**Character A:** 😬Don’t! I can hear the thunder from Hawaii.  
  
kk. fine. 🙄  
btw. Are you sure you’re fine with me explaining your situation to the group?  
**Character A:** Yeah, I wouldn’t mind.   
  
**Character A:** Your good with PR stuff.   
  
**Character A:** *you’re   
  
Ok, I’ll explain it to them.  
**Character A:** Just don’t post it on the group chat…  
  
**Character A:** It  
  
**Character A:** Makes me feel a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Ok Steve 😊  
**Today** 10:44 PM  
**Character A:** Tony?  
  
Still awake? Go to sleep.   
**Character A:** Thank you for being there for me.  
  
😌😘   
**Character A:** 💙  
  



	3. Monday

Bruce  
  
**Today** 10:15 PM  
Hi Steve, Tony told me about your situation, I can help you with your research paper if you want?  
**Character A:** I would gladly appreciate that Bruce! Unfortunately I've passed my paper for review yesterday.   
  
**Character A:** But I think I’ll need all the help that I can get.   
  
Sure, what can I help you with?  
**Character A:** Once I get my paper back, if there needs work to be done, I'll give you a call, is that ok?.  
  
Yes, That would be fine with me.   
Feel free to message me anytime. 😌  
**Character A:** Will do.  
  
**Character A:** Thanks☺️  
  


Nat :)  
  
**Today** 04:13 PM  
Hey Steve, Tony just told me why you’re MIA  
Sorry to hear about your situation. I wished I could have known it sooner  
Is there anything that I can help with? Especially with Aunt Sarah? I haven’t seen her in awhile.  
**Character A:** Hi Nat.  
  
**Character A:** Yeah, we’re having pretty bad days especially after her chemo sessions.   
  
**Character A:** She would love it if you drop by frequently   
  
**Character A:** I think she feels a bit isolated   
  
No problem Stevie  
I can drop by some days and keep her company especially when you are at work late in the afternoon  
**Character A:** Ok, but I don’t want you to feel obligated. :(  
  
Steve, my apartment is just a block away from yours.  
Besides, my new girlfriend, Sharon, her work shift ends at 7pm.  
**Character A:** Sharon?  
  
**Character A:** Is that my neighbor a few floors down?  
  
Yup  
She’s the one. :)  


CLiNt  
  
**Today** 07:45 PM  
Hey, Tony told me about your situation.  
I don’t really have much to offer,   
But  
If you need someone to vent out to  
I’m here ready to listen  
**Character A:** That’s such a generous offer coming from you.  
  
**Character A:** Thanks :)  
  
No problem.  
If you’re free later, how about a game of Red Redemption 2?  
**Character A:** Not free later  
  
**Character A:** tomorrow?  
  
Sweet.  
I’ll text Thor, maybe he’d want to team up with us too  
**Character A:** k  
  
**Today** 07:55 PM  
Tony wants to join too.  
**Character A:** 😂  
  


Tony <3  
  
**Today** 10:17 PM  
Hi princess 🍑, how was your day?  
**Character A:** I feel better Tony.  
  
**Character A:** I feel like everyone cared  
  
Everyone cares about you Steve.  
Sometimes you just have to reach out.  
**Character A:** Yeah, I really appreciate what you have done.  
  
**Character A:** Thank you  
  
**Today** 11:30 PM  
**Character A:** Tony?  
  
Still awake?  
I thought you are asleep.  
**Character A:** ily  
  
**Read** 11:38 PM


End file.
